


The Seventh Night of Hannukah

by Mimozka



Series: Olicity Hannukah 2015 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, chosen family, smoaknlance - Freeform, speculation for 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Oliver leaves the silence in the room becomes more than what Donna can bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh Night of Hannukah

                                                                                     

* * *

 

Thea drags her brother back to her place for a shower and some proper rest when she comes to visit on the seventh day of Hannukah. She all but has to beat him into submission, because he simply does not want to leave Felicity’s side. Thea gets it, she really does, if it were Oliver or Roy on that bed instead of Felicity, she wouldn’t leave either. But waiting for her to wake up, doesn’t mean that he gets to forget to take care of himself. This is not what Felicity would want for him.

So Thea employs a tactic that she’d seen Donna employ over Felicity in the time that she’s been in Star City and in a (stereo)typically Jewish way, guilts her brother into leaving with her. He only agrees after Donna promises him three times to call him if there’s the slightest change in Felicity’s condition.

Thea takes him away and tells him that after his shower and nap, they’ll be spending the day together. She didn’t care what they were going to do, she’d just wanted to take his mind off things before he went stir crazy (and spend some time with him as well).

But once Oliver leaves the silence in the room becomes more than what Donna can bear. She spends some time brushing Felicity’s hair, painting her nails in a bright blue polish (that Lyla had brought previously), she tells Felicity about Quentin and how excited she is for them, how she is looking forward to the wedding. But she could only hold a conversation for so long on her own.

Eventually she gives up and calls Quentin. 

She isn’t stupid, she’d noticed at the party that he and Felicity knew each other. It hadn’t been the right time or place to ask how they met and what the nature of their relationship was (and frankly there wasn’t time because then the party went to hell and her daughter was kidnapped).

He arrives soon after she’d called him, two cups of coffee in his hand. 

At first he just sits there with her in silence, holding her hand as they both look at a sleeping Felicity. Then he tells her that he knows Felicity would be alright. That she’d raised a strong daughter - a remarkable daughter. 

Donna can tell that Quentin is attached to Felicity. Not in a creepy way though, but rather in a somewhat fatherly way. He may be awkward at displaying his feelings, but he was an affectionate man. 

She asks him how they’d met and he tells her how he’d arrested her for hacking once, but that it had turned out the evidence about her had been false. He told her how since then, he would occassionaly seek her help out when his department was stumped and she’d help him out.

They keep talking - Donna tells him stories about Felicity as a child and their life in Vegas, he tells her stories about her now as well as about his own daughters’ childhoods. 

Before they know it, it’s time to light the candles again. 

“I know it’s silly, but I hope that the light is helping her fight.” Donna tells Quentin.

“It’s not silly at all.” he replies and grabs hold of her free hand, watching her as she lights the Hannukiah.

She pauses at the last candle and hands him the Shamash. 

“I know it’s not much, but it helps dull down the feeling of helplessness,” Donna says, the notion that he would like to help Felicity get better goes unsaid.

Quentin takes the burning candle from her hand and pauses before lighting the last candle of the Hannukiah. 

“Do I need to say something?” he asks with uncertainty.

Donna shakes her head and waves at him to go ahead.

He decided so say something after all:

“I hope this light guides you back home to us, sweetheart.”


End file.
